


Emmy Photoshoot, BTS

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: That most beautiful of all photoshoots S/C did. The Emmy shoot.Originally written in August 2016, but I didnt have AO3 at that point, then my computer crashed. Completely forgot about this fic, so thanks to the fab anon on Tumblr that reminded me and I went searching for it.





	

Sam’s POV

Jesus Christ. I’m not one to swear often, but when Cait walked out of the dressing room in that green dress, I said it, and fuck if everyone in the room didn’t hear. 

She looked at me at the sound of my voice, her gaze dropping down my body then back up, taking in the black trousers, shirt and jacket. Her smile held a devil behind her lips and the damn woman swayed her hips just that little bit more as she headed over to me.

Just a few feet away, she bends forward to rub her ankle, giving me a full view of the beautiful swell of her breasts hidden behind the flimsy green dress. Her eyes look up at me while still half-bent, the devil waving hello behind her brilliant blue eyes, “I had an itch,” she says and I shake my head knowingly. She stands up again, walks the few more feet until she reaches me then turns to watch the crew, feigning interest in their preparation.

The sweet aroma of coconut wafts through my nostrils as I take in the scent of her hair, so close it moves with each breath I take. She bends forward again, away from me, and Goddamn if she doesn’t rub her sweet arse on my crotch as she does. I can hear myself making something between a groan and moan as she stands back up, her head turning slightly to me.

“Just an itch, right?” I say and she just shrugs her shoulders, the devil sitting firmly atop them. The little angel will not be making an appearance today. I lean into her, keeping a casual smile on my face like two co-stars just having a chat. “You keep that up and I’ll be unzipping and burying my cock deep in your ass in front of everyone.”

"Promise?” she says just as the photographer, assistants and makeup artists come over. We’re ordered about a while. Pose like this, sit like that. Put your hand here, don’t put it there. I’d been nervous all morning before this shoot. Excited, but nervous. It feels like the most adult we’ve ever been…well, other than in the bedroom.

We’re resting on the couch as the photographer calls for a re-set. Everyone starts to scurry around and I take the opportunity to pull Cait into me, as we lounge, just that little bit more. She wriggles her butt and softly strokes my hand. “I can’t believe you’ve been hard this whole time.”

“And whose fault is that, Miss barely-there dress." 

Cait laughs and I take the bold move to move my hand underneath the front of the green dress, taking hold of a breast. I can’t see her eyes, but I know they’ve closed slightly in arousal as we both try and keep watch on our surroundings. I trace her breasts with my fingers and tenderly take one in my hand. Her breath hitches and a soft moan breaks free from her lips as she pushes back into. With a final pinch to her nipple and a squeak from her, I pull my hand free from their entrapment, as delicate as it is.

“You need to bring that dress home,” I breath into her hair so that no one will notice, “but it’s only for my eyes.”

“Are you being possessive?”

“No. just asserting myself as the only man that gets to see like this.”

Everyone is back and the lighting is changing and hair and makeup hover over us like a nagging mother-in-law. We’re pulled to our feet and told to change and just as she’s about to walk off to the dressing room, she does a little swirl in the dress and heels and innocently asks, “see me like what?”

I start to un-button my black shirt and walk past her, leaning in just enough for her to hear, “aroused.”

I change out of the all-black ensemble, that I will burn a church down to keep after the look I got from Cait, and into the suit. My hair is re-tied back and I head out and see Cait already waiting, tight black dress caressing her body the way I long to.

I stop dead is my tracks, and for the millionth time today, I want to bury myself inside her. I’ll take any hole, just so long as I’m in her. She must feel the same way as the whole shoot is spent with her hands going a little lower than requested, her breasts pushing into me just a little tighter and her long, bare, sexy as all hell, leg pressing against the inseam of my pants.

I grit my teeth as my confined cock screams in agony at being so close to where it wants to be, and yet so far her pussy could be in Yemen. I swear I can smell her arousal. Her juices must be soaking any panties that may lay underneath the black dress. She’s leaning over me now, her head curved over mine and I suddenly don’t give a shit. After all, it could just be a simple mistake, given how short her dress is and how my hands are constantly stroking her body – at the photographer’s request, of course. I lower my left hand just enough to sneak up behind her dress and run a finger between her cheeks. She jumps slightly and I give the most innocent look, glancing at the photographer who hasn’t batted an eyelash behind his lens, as the Devil unzips the Angel outfit off my shoulder.

It isn’t two minutes later before lunch is called. “Miss Balfe,” I say, extending my hand for her to take and nearly throw her into the bathroom. About half the room sees this and I couldn’t give two fucks…at least not to them. To Cait on the other hand…

“Sam,” she’s shocked, but doesn’t pull back as I grab hold of her head and pull her lips to me. I suck and lick as she bites and tugs. She starts fumbling at my trousers, undoing the button and yanking the zipper down. “Fuck me,” she orders and I twist her around against the counter, both of us facing the mirror. I push her dress over her ass and pull aside the thong underneath and bury myself home inside her in one thrust.

We both let out matching, indistinguishable moans as I settle in deep inside her. I wait a moment allowing her to adjust to my size until she starts to wiggle her ass. I pull almost all the way out, then thrust back into her, her grip tightening on the counter so hard I can see white knuckles. I rest my hands on her hips and let her bounce off my cock a while, the smacking sound furthering my need. I’m struck between watching her beautiful, raptured face in the mirror and my cock disappearing inside her sweet heat.  She fucks herself on me, grunting and doing her best to fully engulf not only my penis, but my entire body.

After a few minutes I abandon her hips, moving one hand to her breast pulling her tight against my body, as the other hand seeks out her clit, rubbing and circling it. Her heels make her the same height as me and her head rests against my shoulder careening left and right. I grip her to me as hard as I can and she turns to me as our lips lock. Her arms wrap around my back as she places her hands on my ass, pushing me deeper, if it’s even possible. We are joined in as many places as humanly possible before we break free of the kiss, gasping for hair.

“I’m close,” I say and she admits the same. I push her forward over the counter once more. Leaning over her, I scratch my beard along her neck and shoulders and she shivers. She absolutely LOVES me with a beard, short as it is right now.

I want her to cum with me. I know she’s close, but not as close as me, so I wedge a hand between our bodies and push a finger into her ass, penetrating her fully and the world ends for us both in a tidal wave of ecstasy.

I can’t remember a good two minutes after that except for the smell of sex, explosions under my eyelids and the echo of my groans being drowned out by her screams. We’re still joined when our bodies float back to earth, and I slowly pull myself from inside her, rubbing her ass cheeks to her thighs simultaneously. She says it eases the emptiness she feels when we part.

I rub her shoulders where my beard has scratched her and can see a ghost of a devil, smiling appeased, in them.

I laugh a little to myself, “I guess I’ll be buying this magazine as tug material for when we’re apart.”

She laughs at that, “Me too,” and just then there’s a slight knock on the bathroom door.

“We’re ready if you are. Perhaps a change of clothes first, though.” The photographer says with what I know to be a smile.


End file.
